1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlash removing device for a stowed (i.e., stored) lens barrel that is used when the lens barrel is stowed in the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some compact cameras with a zoom lens, when a zoom lens barrel is stowed in the camera body, the rearmost portion of the rearmost lens group retracts to a position where it is almost touching the surface of a film in order to realize (i.e., accomplish) the miniaturization of the camera. In these cameras, the zoom lens barrel is driven by means of gear trains, cam mechanisms, and the like. Due to this structure, when the zoom lens barrel is stowed, it is possible for it to be accidently pushed from the outside towards the camera body. This is possible because of backlash present in the gear trains, the cam mechanisms and the like, which may cause the rearmost lens group to actually touch the photographic film surface, clearly an event which should be avoided. If the lens barrel, placed at its stowed position, further retracts even by a small amount, when pushed from the outside towards the camera body, the user of the camera tends to lose reliance on the camera.